


Workplace Love Affair

by Milli_Boo900, sammys_lover



Category: Criminal Minds, Real people/ celebrities
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew and AJ have been working on the set of Criminal Minds for years. Matthew falls for AJ and Vice Versa... This is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a crush

AJ  
I had just got off set for the day. Shemar had just left with Kirsten and Paget. Thomas and Joe went for drinks. I headed to my dressing room. On the way I bumped into Matthew.

"Hey AJ. Good job today as always." He says.

"Hey Matthew thanks. You headed home?" I asked.

"Yeah my brother is coming over. I'm babysitting my three year old nephew." He says.

"Aw. I bet that's fun." I said.

"Yeah, minus the poop." He says.

"Yeah." I said laughing.

"I'll see you later." I said.

"Bye." He says walking away. I watched him walk away. His black jeans were kind of tight on him. I was used to him wearing tight pants on set before, but this was different. 'Wow I never noticed how cute Matthew's ass was...' I thought. I head to my dressing room and called Paget.

"Hey A.J. Late staying as usual?" She says.

"No. I was just leaving." I said.

"You were staring at Matthew again weren't you?" She says.

"He has a nice ass." I said.

"Admit you like him." She says.

"There's nothing to admit." I said.

"Woman if you don't tap that ass, I will. And trust me, I ain't sharing him." She says.

"But we are just friends." I said.

"Shemar says he might like you. He's pretty cool." She says. A.J. Gubler... Interesting ring to it.


	2. Distracted

Matthew  
I walked away and I couldn't get her out of my mind. AJ and I had been best friends for years now, but something was different. Maybe it was the way the black shirt she was wearing looked so tight on her breasts. As I drove home my brother calls me and says: "Where you at?" He says. "I'm down the street." I said pulling into my driveway. He hung up the phone when he sees me and says: "What took you forever?" "Nothing." I said. "You look kind of tired, you want to watch Hunter another night?" "No I can do it." I said yawning. "That's ok dude. Mom can do it. You need to rest." "Ok." I said. "See you bro." "Bye." He leaves after giving me a hug. I head inside my house and put my things in the closet. I head to the kitchen and grab a slice of cold deep dish pizza from the fridge. I heat it up in the oven for five minutes. I put my dishes in the dishwasher and wash them. AJ was still on my mind. I take my pizza out the oven and let it cool down. I grab a Bud Light out the fridge and my pizza and sat on the couch. I turned on the tv to Doctor Who. Only thing is I couldn't focus on the show. My mind kept distracting me with images of AJ. I paused the show and walk outside to get some fresh air. I saw a figure walking in the sunset. Make that running. As she got closer, I could make out a slight figure and a face. It was AJ taking her evening jog. "AJ." I called. She stops running and says: "Hey Matthew just taking a jog." "Yeah." I said trying not to stare at her black sports bra and her tight red running pants. "Would you like some water?" I asked. "Yes I would love some, I've been running for about five miles." She says smiling. "Come on in." I said. She walks in front of me her iPod in her hand. Once she walks in I shut the door behind her. She stands by the couch. "Please take a load off." I said. "Thanks my feet hurt like hell." She says. "How long have you been running." I asked. "Since high school. I was on the track team." She says. "That's cool." I said handing her a water. "Thanks for the water." She says. "No problem. Pizza?" I said offering her a slice. "Sure. Thank you. Don't bother heating it up. I like my pizza cold." She says. "Cold deep dish pizza?" I said. "Hey pizza is pizza. Unless it's Cici's. That's not pizza. That's just radioactive and causes atomic vomit." She says laughing. "I hate Cici's. With a passion." I said. "I think everyone does." She said taking a sip of water. I hand her slightly warm pizza and ask: "Do you wanna watch a movie?" "Sure." She says. "You like Men in Black?" I asked. "Let's see cheesy aliens that are an alien cockroach species. Starring Will Smith? Hell yeah." She says. I turn on the movie and instinctively put my arm on the back of the couch. AJ and I eat our pizza in the darkness. She took a swig of my beer. "Hey." I said laughing. "Hey is for horses." She says. "Touché." I said. "You mind if I scoot a little closer. I'm freezing." She asked. "Well maybe if you weren't wearing that skimpy outfit you'd be warmer." I said laughing. "Shut up." She giggles. I held her close. She lays her head on my shoulder. Her hair smelled of sweet shampoo. I couldn't even focus on the movie. I suddenly felt a shudder from my cock. AJ had brushed her hand against it. Almost as if it was on purpose. I tried to focus on the ending. It didn't work. I wanted her to touch my cock again. Once the movie is over she says:"I had fun. It's kinda late. I better run on home." That's when a clap of thunder roars. It starts to pour rain. "Or stay here until it stops raining." I said. "That could take all night. And I couldn't impose." She says. "Nonsense. My sister left some clothes for me to donate a few days ago. I'm sure she has something in there for you to wear. They're clean clothes." "Thanks. I'll go change since it's dangerous to shower in a storm." She says. "That's a myth. I think you'll be ok." "Ok. I'll be quick." She says as she walks away, her as calling for me to smack it. I resisted the urge. I charged our phones just in case the power went out. "Hey Matthew, are all these clothes new?" She asked. "Just the bras and underwear." I said. "Ok." She says. She heads to the bathroom and takes a shower. Now to wait.


	3. After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After AJ gets out the shower... Things get a little frisky

I think it was a stroke of luck that the storm came right when it did. Alone with Matthew for a whole night what could be better. I looked through the clothes his sister had brought. There were a lot of new things in there. She had good taste in lingerie that's for sure. I picked the green and black lace thong with the matching bra and a skintight white v-neck t-shirt. I took a quick hot shower and put them on. I brushed my hair to a part until it shined like gold. I fixed my bangs so I'd look sexy. I painted my lips a dark blood red then blotted it away so it wouldn't look too made up. I tied my hair back to a ponytail and walked out the bathroom. I could hear the thunder claps and see the lightning. "AJ. You ok in there?" He asked. "I'm fine. I just can't find the sweatpants I picked out." I said. He came upstairs to his bedroom where I was standing. "I thought I put them on the bed." I said. "It's ok." He says. I looked at him and saw that he had on his black skintight wife-beater on and some tight fruit-of-the-loom briefs. "It's fine I don't have to wear pants." I said. "Yeah. You think you can handle sleeping in here alone?" "In your bedroom? I'm not taking your bed away from you Matthew. Besides I'm terrified of sleeping alone during a storm. I have a teddy bear for that purpose." I said. "I guess we could share the bed. I do move around a lot." He says. "It's fine so do I." I said. I pretend to scratch my head where the rubber band is. I take it out and give my head a shake. "Sorry I think I'm allergic to rubber." I said. "So I guess you don't wear condoms?" He says laughing. "I said rubber not latex." I said. He gets in the bed first his firm ass needing to be grabbed. So I did. He nearly jumped off the bed. "What was that for?" He says flabbergasted. "It was there so I grabbed it." I said. I could see the bulge growing in his pants. I get on the bed with him. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight Matthew." I said. "No problem. Anything for a friend." He says. I looked at his lips. I needed them to touch mine. I needed to taste him. Without thinking I kissed him on his warm smooth lips. I pulled back quickly and said: "Matt I'm sorry I don't know what came over-" He responds by kissing me back, sliding his tongue over my lips. I let him in my mouth as his kisses got rougher. He pulls back, I whimpered desperately wanting more. He slides my shirt off showing my boobs in the green bra. "That looks really sexy on you." He says. "Thanks." I said. He kisses me again as he unhooks it. I break the kiss sliding his shirt off of him. I sucked in a ton of air. Matthew was obviously hiding the fact that he had a nice body. I pull him towards me and kiss him sliding my tongue against his as he takes my thong off. He pulls away from my lips and kisses my neck and shoulders. "Matthew." I mewled. He slides his underwear off and puts on a condom. He presses against me and gently puts himself in. Once he was all the way in he starts moving faster and harder. I arched my hips so he could go deeper. He felt so good. "Matthew I-I'm-" he puts a finger on my lips. "Let it happen." He says. I bit my lip as we both came. He slowly pulls out and tosses the condom in the trash. He pulls me closer to him and kisses me again. I wrapped my legs around him feeling his hardness against me. "You ok with me inside without a condom?" He asked. "Yes." I said. He goes back inside thrusting hard and slow. He pulls out and touches my clit with the tip of his cock. I nearly came again but he says: "Don't cum until I tell you to." He says. "Matthew." I mewled. "I want to taste when you cum." He says. He kisses and licks down my body until he gets to my clit. He sucks on it gently sliding his tongue up and down teasing my opening. I wanted to cum so badly. "Matt I need-" He gently bit my clit an I came almost immediately. He slid his tongue into my opening tasting my cum. He comes back up and wipes his face with the back of his hand. "You taste amazing AJ." He says laying next to me. "Thank you." I said. He kisses my lips and pulls me close to him. I buried my face in his chest and fell asleep to his heartbeat.


End file.
